


the power of science

by Nik_Fic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Spoilers, aka the thought running through my mind every time thanos opened his mouth, infinity war fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: um basically just the butterfly effect fixing everything in infinity warSPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR I MEAN IT





	the power of science

~~That one day long ago~~

thanos goes to school and one day instead of looking left he looks right or some other sort of butterfly effect bullshit and he spots a graph about the future of titan like, population wise. so he gets into demographics and after literally 5 minutes of reading up on why overpopulation is a myth and how resources easily can be evenly distributed, he takes down a few capitalist leaders and starts some grassroot organisation that changes the tax laws so big corporations gotta pay big bucks too (because capitalism is bad ok) and he probably becomes friends with a celestial or some shit and in this universe celestials can have a thriving ecosystem (eGosystem amirite hahaha) . and so some hufflepuff celestial out there is like, sure lemme help the universe reach peace, and then infinity war doesnt fucking happen but civil war doesnt either because then thanos doesnt send loki to do the battle of new york.  
and so theres no big destruction and peter-man probably goes on a nice date with liz and her dad isnt a kid killing psycho and everything works out in some other way i guess ???? 

BOTTOM LINE:

and so bucky doesnt FUCKING DISAPPEAR INTO ASHMOKE LITERALLY WITHIN THE HOUR OF GETTING A FREAKISHLY COOL NEW SHURI ARM AND STEVE DOESNT BREAK MY HEART BY TOUCHING THE ASH STUFF AND AND AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH NO FREAKISH RED SKULL DEMENTOR SHIT

the end

**Author's Note:**

> overpopulation is a myth y’all, stay in school
> 
> Edit: whoop whoop 250 hits ! Thanks a bunch everyone, let’s celebrate by reading up on population growth and resource distribution in a closed environment https://www.pop.org/debunking-the-myth-of-overpopulation/


End file.
